Meeting the Parents
by Elerick
Summary: Hollis is introduced to Daniel’s new partner but notices something hauntingly familiar between them. Dan/Rory


Meeting the Parents

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short fic I jotted down in my journal while listening to "learn To Do it Reprise" from Anastasia (the animated movie) which you can watch at /watch?v=OMgRJAE-bd for some reason it made me think of Hollis taking notice of Daniel's feelings twards Rorschach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He'll be here any minute."

"I'm sure he will."

"He's probably caught up somewhere; you know he can never ignore a crime."

"So you've said."

"He'll be here any minuet…"

"Just calm down, my boy." Hollis had to keep himself from laughing at the poor scene, Dan looked like a flustered teenager who was about to introduce his girlfriend to his parents. In a weird way the situation wasn't much different.

He'd know Daniel Dreiberg for a good while, even longer through his letters. At first he had been hesitant at the thought of a disciple but Dan was one of the purest hearted youths he had met. He had renewed his lost hope in masks.

Daniel Dreiberghad been in contact with him ever since those first few letters asking to carry on his name found their way to his mail box. The idea of taking on an heir wasn't something he had expected when he'd first donned his mask but Dan was one of the purest hearted youths he had met. He had the bravery, he had the right ideals, he was perfect for the job, in fact Dan reminded him of when he first started out. In the back of his mind he hopped the mask wouldn't ruin his life like it had so many of his comrades, to see that spirit broken would break his heart as well.

Dan had only been patrolling the city a year or so now, Hollis had been worried but the boy's mind for gadgets saved him from any inexperience he might have had. All was seemed well, then something visibly changed in the boy, he wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse but Dan seemed excited about it. Apparently he had met someone, a fellow mask; he almost couldn't believe he found another in this day and age! And after a few fated meeting (and from Dan's description of him probably quite a bit of begging) the man had joined him in a partnership, of sorts in the least. This man, Rorschach he called himself, never removed his mask or told Dan his name, even after he had flown him to his house in that odd machine of his and revealed his own identity. This wasn't all too surprising for a veteran in the field like Hollis; to this day he still didn't know who Hooded Justice was. Still, from his description he sounded like he had more problems than a secret identity.

He must have made up for his odd personality because Dan couldn't stop singing his praises. Ever since they met he'd have to put up with "Rorschach can scale a building in seconds." "Rorschach has moves you won't believe." "Rorschach never lets anyone get away."

Tonight he was supposedly going to meet this mysterious partner, but he was already an hour late. Daniel was still pacing back and forth, he wasn't this nervous on their first patrol.

"Just sit down." He begged, the boy was going to wear a hole in his carpet, "We've got nowhere to be."

For a moment he seemed to actually consider this, perhaps his legs were beginning to tire. A sudden knock at the door brought the energy right back, if he had been a dog he wouldn't have looked more alert, in fact, Phantom at his side barely lifted an ear. Practically jumping across the room he wrenched the door open.

The man who was behind it was smaller than he had expected, Dan had mentioned his short stature but his entire body seemed compact. He was completely cocooned in somewhat filthy clothes from head to toe, it was impossible to get any information about who he was, even his race. The mask, too, was slightly more disturbing than Dan had described, the indistinctive blots swirled where a face should be, it sent a chill up his spine. It must have been downright terrifying to criminals, he couldn't remember if he'd read in the papers something about them wetting their pants at the mere sight of him.

"You never knock when you use my door." Dan laughed as he allowed the smaller man in; he could practically walk under his arm.

"He has better locks then you do…"

Hollis stood up; in the back of his mind he was wondering if he was just trying to seem unintimidated instead of polite. "So this is the great Rorschach. I've heard a lot about you."

The man paused when he extended his hand, just staring down at it. Recalling Dan telling him about his dislike for contact, friendly gestures such as a pat on the back seemed to send him on edge, he wondered if he had done the wrong thing. Just as he was about to pull away a gloved hand took his own and gave it a quick, almost shy shake before pulling away.

"It's an honor…" it sounded like he didn't speak with respect often, most of his conversations were probably the people he beat to a pulp in alleyways. "Always admired what you and the Minutemen did…"

He smiled, somewhere under the mask was a boy just like Daniel, who wanted to keep the streets clean and be just like their heroes. "I'm sure you kids will do far more good than we ever did."

"Impossible."

Hollis laughed and he could see, in the corner of his eye, Dan was beaming, his partner was approved.

The rest of the night they spent talking, him and Dan over bears while Rorschach had a coke, Dan said he had a sweet tooth, oddly childlike for the terror of the streets. They discussed how the boys were curbing the gang problems, fighting styles, the Minutemen, nothing personal. In fact all he learned was that the man was that he was quiet, but Dan seemed to read more into his few words then Hollis could.

"Daniel, getting late." The shorter men commented after an hour or so had passed, "Need to patrol."

"Ah, right, sorry Hollis." Dan quickly got up, following his partner like a young pup, the way he would sometimes follow Hollis when they first met…

The way Captain Metropolis would follow Hooded Justice…

A strange pain ran through his chest, the way Dan looked at his partner, the smile he wore on his face… it was all too familiar…

"See you later Hollis!" Dan cheered as he opened the door for his companion.

"Was good meeting you Nite Owl." His suspicions were confirmed at the way those brown eyes followed the inkblot mask as he walked past, like they were the only two people in the whole of New York.

It wasn't until the click of the lock came that Hollis allowed himself a deep sigh, slumping back in his worn chair. Phantom set his mussel on his leg, sensing his master's discomfort. Absently he pet him behind the ears, running over the terrible consequences that could come of this.

"What am I supposed to do old boy…" he talked, more for his own benefit. "He's brave, and confident, born for this chance … I thought I had taught him well… I thought I had planned for everything. I just forgot…" he sighed again, holding the dog's face in his hands, the shining eyes seemed to somehow share his pain. "I hope our boy knows what he's doing… we've seen this play before, and it didn't have a happy ending."

He gave a low, tired woof.

"I don't know how we're going to get through this either."


End file.
